In The Womens Room
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Friendly bickering leads to something everyone else saw coming.


In the Women's Room

by

John O'Connor

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Friendly bickering leads to something everyone else saw coming.

* * *

Tori Vega pushed the door of the women's room only to hit something with the door.

"HEY!" came from the other side.

Now able to open the door enough to enter, Tori saw Jade West standing just inside. The other girl said, "Vega! Should've known. Why don't you watch where you're going? Maybe try knocking?"

"It's a public rest room," Tori countered. "Anyway, why are you just standing in the doorway?"

The dark-haired girl nodded to the sinks. Standing in front of the middle one, facing the mirror, was Cat Valentine. The girl with the fake red hair had her eyes closed and was motionless.

Tori whispered, "Is she asleep?"

"No. Jeez Vega, even Cat can't fall asleep standing up."

A high-pitched voice cut in, "I did fall asleep on the toilet once. I used the toilet paper roll as a pillow. My butt went to sleep too…" As Cat said this, she tilted her head to the left without opening her eyes.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"I want to see what I look like when I'm sleeping…" Cat giggled.

Tori and Jade looked at each other, shrugged, and went to adjacent stalls to take care of business. As Tori closed the door, she saw Cat tilt her head the other way. In the mirror, her eyes remained closed.

Suddenly, there was a pretty loud ' _Braaapp_!"

"Vega!"

"It wasn't me!"

Cat started to titter, "I always fart in my sleep!"

Tori waited but, as expected, no apology from Jade.

A minute or so later, Tori found there was no paper for her. "Uh, Jade?"

"What?" came the rather bored reply.

"Can you pass me some paper?"

"Sorry, I don't have a square to spare…"

"Thanks, Elaine!" A resigned sigh came from Tori. "Why am I not surprised?"

Another moment, as Tori explored her limited options, a hand appeared below the partition with a wad of toilet paper. "Take it and never mention this again!"

Once out of the stall, Tori started to thank Jade until Jade flashed a look. They walked up to sinks on either side of Cat, washed their hands and looked at the redhead then at each other. Jade raised an eyebrow and Tori shrugged with a bemused smile.

Out in the hall, Tori stopped to see if Cat would follow. She didn't.

Meanwhile, Jade walked on then stopped. "Well?"

"What?"

"Lunch? Before Festus really does only have burritos?"

"I like his burritos!"

Jade shook her head, "I do too but I just want a salad today. Let's go!"

Tori got a fried chicken sandwich and a bag of chips while Jade was happily presented a buffalo chicken salad.

The spicy chicken disappeared before they even got to the table.

"Jade? Did you inhale those chicken strips?"

A full mouth kept the playwright from saying words, "Hmm…mm?"

"I think the chicken was supposed to be part of the salad."

They sat down next to each other as Jade mumbled, "Mmmtho?" She swallowed a big wad of chicken then repeated, "So? You get the cucumber slices out of your salad and eat them before the rest."

"But… That's not… It's completely different… I don't… Shut up!"

"Now that's the Vega I know and loathe!"

"Jade!"

"Vega!"

The rest of the table, less Cat, watched happily as the Odd Couple provided their usual lunch time entertainment. A few of the closer tables did as well.

The two former frenemies had become a lot closer after the cell phone ban and especially after Sikowitz's 'Just say yes.' challenge, even to the point of hanging out without the rest of the gang. A lot. But, while friends (even if Jade would not acknowledge it), they still bickered like an old married couple.

Or, as Robbie observed, "They remind me of my Nana and Popo."

"Huh?" Tori asked.

Jade snarled, "Robbie… You better…"

The boy cried out and raced off, yelling back, "Gotta go find Cat!"

"He's right, ya know," Andre said. "But not like…my grandma or anything… She…she lost her mind and… Well…" Seeing Jade's expression, he jumped up, "Gonna help Robbie find Cat."

"You two do act like an old married couple," Beck agreed. Jade's glare was ignored as he said, "Mom and Dad do the same thing."

"The same what?" Jade challenged her ex.

"Find stupid little things to argue about. Then they laugh and kiss and… Never mind… I don't want to think about that!"

Jade glared at Beck as Tori looked shocked. Before they could say anything, Mr. Forster came up to the table. "Beck? Did you forget?"

"Oh crap! I was supposed to help set up…" Taking a big bite, he then lobbed his half-eaten burrito into the trash and followed the physics teacher into the school.

The girls sat in silence for several minutes before Tori asked, "We don't really…"

"Aaaahhh!" Jade's agonized cry broke into her statement.

"What?!"

"Blessed silence ruined by Sweet Sally Peaches!"

Tori huffed, "Fine!"

She got up and walked off towards the doors, leaving her half-eaten sandwich behind. Jade sat and ate her salad for a few minutes before she looked around. "Well, this is boring!"

Striding into the school, she saw Tori sitting on the floor below her locker, which was unlit, Jade noted.

"Vega? VEGA!?"

The brunette didn't look up from her PearPad, "I know you're there but I don't care! I'm tired of your dismissive, threatening attitude!"

"My…dismissive…?"

"You never want to hear another person's view. And when you do, and you don't like it, you threaten them. Our friends are our friends. Your friends. They deserve better. I deserve better. Now, go away. I'm trying to work on a song…"

"Vega…"

"Go. Away."

Jade stood there for a moment then turned and walked away.

Down the hall, she met Cat. "Jade, I tried but I still don't know what I look like asleep!"

Rather than barking some angry response, she just said, "Close your eyes."

"Will this hurt?"

"No. Close your eyes." Once Cat closed them, Jade said, "Now relax."

There was an artificial click then the equally artificial. clicking sound of keys. "Cat, open your eyes and check your phone."

"Yay! Thanks, Jade!"

Suddenly, Jade didn't want to be there anymore. She turned on her heels and left the building. In minutes, she was on Sunset and planning to head north to the Sierra Pelona Moutains and the famous Vasquez Rocks National Area Park.

Thanks to midday traffic, it took over an hour. Once there, she ignored the warnings and climbed up the sloping strata 'til she was at the top. She sat and let her legs dangle over the drop off and stared off into the sky.

Later, as the sun was disappearing behind the hills to the west, Jade climbed down the sloping rock face. Getting in her car, she drove off with a specific destination in mind.

The house was lit up so she knew the Vegas were home. Considering climbing up to Tori's room, she shook her head and walked to the front door.

The door was answered by Trina. "Ugh. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see…" Jade was about to say 'the talented sister' but changed her mind. "I'm here to see Tori."

David walked up behind his daughter, "Jade, come on in! Sorry but we don't have an anniversary for you to crash…"

Seeing the mirth in David's eyes, she smiled, "Well, I… The movie _was_ funny."

David shook his head, muttering, "It's _not_ a comedy…"

Meanwhile, Trina walked over to the stairs and yelled, "Tori, the She-Demon is here!"

To fill the silence, David offered, "Jade, can I get you something?"

"Um, no. Uh, no thank you."

By this point, Tori was on the landing. In a bored voice, she said, "C'mon up, Jade."

Trina looked shocked, "Tori! She's the anti-Christ! I mean… She has been a threat to…"

"TRINA!"

Trina stared in surprise at her sister.

Glaring at the older sister, Jade went up the steps. As she neared Tori, her face changed to an unusual look for her. If one had to name it, it would be contrite. Tori led her friend to her room.

"Ve… Tori, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. You're right."

"What?"

"I said you're right."

"Can you say that once more?"

In a louder, more aggressive voice, Jade announced, "I said you're right! Wait! You recorded me?! You… I… Oh my God, Vega… I can't believe you… Yes I can…"

Jade stopped then started to chuckle before she sat down on the bed hard. "Oh… Oh… God!" More laughter and Tori found herself joining in even though she had no idea why.

Finally, panting, Jade said, "I see how you get. Thank God I didn't say 'Shut up'!"

"That's why you were laughing…" Tori chuckled. "At least you weren't going crazy. Or crazier…"

With a wry smile, Jade said, "Watch it, Vega!"

Tori nodded. "So, why are you here?"

"I needed to tell you…you were right. I've been aggressive and mean and… What did you say?"

"Dismissive."

"Yeah, that! I guess it just hit too close to home. What Robbie said... And I'm so used to having to shut him up when Rex does his talking for him…"

"Cat told me you took a picture of her so she could see what she looks like when she's sleeping. Why?"

"I… I don't know… Guess I felt sorry for her."

"Jade, um, just so you know, I wasn't complaining about our…verbal sparring. I have to admit, I…like it. You challenge me and I love that."

"Really? You… You've always been a challenge for me too. But when…"

"I just hate it when you lash out at our friends… Even if Robbie was right. We do sound like some old married couple. You know, like the battling Bickersons?"

"The golden age of radio? Really Vega?"

"Yeah, Don Ameche and Frances Langford argue incessantly but always declare they love each other in the end. Like Ralph and Alice Kramden."

"But I don't love you!"

Tori, now sitting next to Jade, elbowed her playfully. "You don't? Really?"

Jade growled, "Vega…"

"Jade…"

Silence ensued but it wasn't uncomfortable. Not completely.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Let's go get something."

"What about your family dinner?"

"Mom's making tuna casserole. I like it – usually - but I won't mind eating something else."

"Okay, let's go."

After heading north towards the Valley, Jade said, "I'm in the mood for dogs."

"Sure. Wait! You do mean hot dogs?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Of course, I mean hot dogs! What the hell do you…" Jade paused, gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. In a calmer tone, she said, "Yes, hot dogs. There's a Weinerschnitzel on Laurel Canyon in North Hollywood."

"Oh! They're great. I love their chili dogs."

"I'm not sure you should eat that after that fart today."

"I didn't fart! I don't fart! Well… I do but… That was Cat and…"

"No 'shut up'? I'm shocked! Shocked and appalled!" Then Tori heard her driver start to laugh. Again, she ended up joining in.

They pulled up and walked into the A-frame fast food restaurant. "Vega, don't you dare order ketchup on your dog!"

"I wasn't planning to. I'm getting the Junkyard. Even so, why not?"

"It's wrong. It's against the law in Chicago."

With an amused sigh, Tori said, "No, it's not."

Jade agreed, "It's not but it oughta be."

"You know, I may just order ketchup just to irritate you!"

"Another layer of irritant? Trying for that proverbial straw?"

Tori just smiled then ordered the Junkyard Dog with the Green Chile Bacon Chili Cheese Fries and a strawberry lemonade.

"What is it with you and pink lemonade?" Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade, who scoffed, "Real mature!"

Jade ordered a Chicago Dog with Blazin' Chili Cheese Fries and a Mountain Dew. Even though there was no question, she stated, "Not all my caffeine has to come from coffee."

Once they had their food, they sat outside the triangular building. Jade looked at the hot dog covered with mustard, chili, cheese, grilled onions and French fries on top. The side was a mass of the French fries with chili, shredded cheddar cheese, chopped bacon and green chiles.

"You're a heart attack waiting to happen! How the hell do you keep that figure?"

"Aw, you have noticed… Anyway, I'm still fairly athletic even though I'm not on the tennis squad like I was a Sherwood. Still, you should talk! Look at that!"

The Chicago dog had the traditional toppings - mustard, onions, relish, tomato slices, a pickle wedge and peppers. The Blazin' Fries were topped with chili and cheese along with jalapeno slices and chili cheese.

"I have a fast metabolism!"

As they ate, Jade muttered, "You better not fart in my car."

Tori heard that and replied, "You better not fart and blame me!"

"Hey!"

After a few minutes, Tori said, "Jade, thanks. This was a great idea!"

With a mouthful of fries, chili and other toppings, Jade waved her off. Finally, after swallowing a wad of food Tori was sure could choke a horse, she said, "Don't worry about it."

Between mouthfuls of cheap processed meat, chili and multiple condiments and peppers, they talked about nothing important – like Cat's attempt to see what she looked like asleep or Andre's apparently eternal search for the perfect woman who'd last longer than a few weeks.

Tori finished first and waited for Jade, then took their trash to one of the outdoor trash cans. As she returned to the table, Jade handed her the pink lemonade as she rose. "Let's go."

Taken aback by the terseness, Tori followed Jade to her car.

Once they were settled with seat belts buckled, Jade said, "Sorry. I..."

"Jade, it's okay. I was just surprised…"

"No. It's not. Look. I… I really do like you."

"You do?" Tori replied, happier than she expected at that pronouncement.

"Yes. I… Crap! Beck, you son of a…" The last was muttered but Tori heard it.

"What? Jade, you can tell me anything. If it's a secret, I'll put it in the vault. And my vault is secure, not like George or Kramer."

"It's not vault-level… Well, it is but… Shit!"

"Jade, do… I mean, do…"

Now Tori was at a loss for words. Dare she say what she hoped? Jade took that problem out of her hands at her next statement.

"Vega, I like you. I like you a lot. A whole lot."

Tori was stunned. It was more than she expected but all she wanted. Now, when she had to say something, she was speechless.

Jade grumbled wordlessly as she started the car and backed out of the parking space. She turned towards Laurel Canyon Drive to head back to the Hills when Tori finally asked, "Jade, you do?"

As soon as they pulled out of the lot, they were stopped by a red light. She looked over at Tori who was staring out the windshield. She couldn't make out what that expression meant so she simply said, "Yes, I do."

The car was filled with an ear-splitting squeal. Jade slammed her hands over her ears, yelling, "VEGA!"

"I'm sorry Jade. I hoped but never imagined you felt the same way… I like you too. A lot."

Rather than squeal in delight, Jade just smiled.

South on Laurel Canyon in silence. Rather than turn on Ventura, Jade kept on as the road wound around in the Hollywood Hills. After several minutes, she found what she was looking for, a wider shoulder on the left where she could pull over. From there, the LA Basin was laid out before them with the city and near suburbs lit by a huge, multi-colored grid of artificial light.

Shutting off the engine, Jade leaned over and pulled Tori to her. It seemed like slow motion as she finally pressed her lips to Tori's, feeling the warm softness. As soon as their lips connected, Jade knew this was what she'd been needing for far too long. She smiled against those soft, sweet lips as she thought, _Damn it! Beck was right!_

Tori was still excited by Jade's admission but waited Hope rose as the car stopped.

And then Jade kissed her!

It was magic! Just like the old story books she read as a kid.

All too soon, Jade pulled back. "Sorry, Vega. I…"

Tori grabbed Jade's face in her hands and returned the kiss. The passion was even higher and soon the two were making out like the high schoolers they were. But the feelings were far deeper and truer than just teen hormones.

As if to confirm those feelings, tongues tentatively searched for each other and the passion exploded in Jade's car.

An hour later, a patrol car came up and a bright light filled the car. The two parted quickly and tried to look normal as opposed to two women in love.

The officer tapped on the fogged driver's window. Jade hit the button to lower the window. A young woman in blue looked in and said, "You know you're really not supposed to be here."

"Um… I know but…"

Tori spoke up, "We had car trouble. The engine was overheating so we stopped to let it cool down for a while. Guess we lost track of time."

The office smiled, "I think the engine wasn't the only thing that was overheated. But, that's not my concern. Just… Take it somewhere else. Please."

"We will," Jade said.

"By the way, I won't report this. I'll let you tell your father on your own time. Have a nice evening, ladies," the patrol office said, tipping her hat.

"Oh man! She knows my dad!"

With a trace of worry, Jade asked, "So?"

"No! Not that. I love this! Even if it's brand new. But I'm not sure I'm ready to tell my family. Or our friends. Not yet."

Jade felt relief wash over her, an unusual emotion for her, then said, "We don't have to say anything to anyone."

Jade took Tori's hand in hers as she said this. Tori took strength from the gentle grip and squeezed Jade's hand lightly.

"Thank you, Jade."

"So, we good?"

Tori barked a laugh, "Direct as usual. But yes. I am. You?"

"I…still want you, Tori." She blushed as she heard her words replay in her head, "I mean, I still want to be with you."

"I want you too, Jade. And I want to be with you. For a long time."

"Good."

Jade drove back to the Vega residence. "So, I'll…"

"You wanna come in for a while? We can watch some TV or talk of…"

With a nod, Jade got out and came in with Tori.

"So how was dinner?" David asked.

"Um, good…"

"Tori? What's wrong?" He saw the worried look on his daughter's face.

"Uh, Dad…" Tori looked at Jade who rolled her eyes, looking to the side even as she nodded. "Dad, I…um…I like a girl. I mean _like_ like."

David took a drink from the glass of iced tea in his hand and nodded, "Okay."

Tori had a deer-in-the-headlights look even as she shifted from one foot to another. David laughed and said, "Unless you plan to break out into some dance, sit down before you wear out the throw rug. Your mom just bought that at IKEA." Tori and Jade sat on the sofa section near the front door as David stood, "Since my youngest daughter seems to have forgotten her manners, can I get you something to drink, Jade?"

"Um, some iced tea?"

"Sugar? Lemon?"

Tori stated, "Two sugars."

David nodded and went into the kitchen. He spoke over his shoulder, "I'll be heading in soon. Got the graveyard shift this week. You can go ahead and watch whatever you want. I'm not going to get involved in something new right now. Got my stuff DVR-ed anyway."

Unseen by David, Jade looked at Tori with her brows raised in question. Tori's face took on a worried look again but she nodded. Jade grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

Hands had been released before David came back with Jade's iced tea. With an amused, fatherly smile, he said, "Tori, you know how to serve yourself."

"Detective?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Um… I'm the girl."

"The girl with that dragon tattoo?" he laughed.

"DAD!?"

"Sweetie, your mom and I kinda figured this all out. "

"How?"

"I'm a detective. We're trained to detect things… Jade's been spending a lot of time here and neither one of you seemed to be interested in dating. Not to mention, Jade's attitude has improved quite a bit from the first time we actually met her. On top of that, you always seem happier when she's around."

"But we argue all the time!" Jade argued.

"So do my parents. A day without an argument is a day one of them is sick. But they've been married almost fifty years now."

Tori looked puzzled. "So you knew we liked each other…"

"A couple of months now. When did you two finally admit it?"

Jade barked a laugh, "Tonight. About two hours ago before we were busted by a patrol car while we were making out on Laurel Canyon."

"Jade!?"

"I'm going to ignore that last part. For now. But only tonight? I was sure you were a couple at least a month ago. Holly guessed two weeks. Trina pretended to get sick and ran upstairs."

Matter-of-factly, Jade said, "She better buy a lot of Alka-Seltzer."

With a laugh, David said, "About that making out? I know teenagers and I know what I normally would worry about. But, in this case, I'm not too afraid of being a grandfather too young."

"DAD!?"

"But, if you feel the need to…make out, please don't do it in such a public place. Gotta go!"

David yelled upstairs, "I'm going to work, honey!"

Holly stepped out on the small landing and nodded. As usual, she smiled and said, "Don't get killed!"

"Not planning to," David replied as usual. "Have fun girls, just not too much fun!'

The door to the garage closed as Holly came down the stairs. Jade asked, "So, what was that all about?"

"Well, ever since he graduated the Academy, I've said that when he went on patrol. Even though he's now a detective and rarely sees the beat dangers he had, I still say it. Sort of a dark humor prayer/demand that he come home. So far, it works. Knock on wood."

Holly looked around and settled on knocking on the piano, muttering, "Usually Trina is here to pick on…"

Jade laughed. "I love that!"

"So, girls… What's going on?" Holly asked casually, having heard part of the earlier conversation from upstairs.

"Nothing much. Just had some dogs and really loaded fries," Jade said.

Standing, Tori blushed, which, to her surprise, Jade found adorable. "Um…"

Seeing the scared look on Tori's face, Jade rose as well and spoke up. "Tori and I are dating."

"So?"

Tori looked like she'd been smacked in the face. "Mom, are you really okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, being Catholic and all…"

"Tori, I came to terms with that a long time ago. My cousin, Stevie, is out and proud. Anyway, after that bas… That boy, Steven… Carter?"

"Carson," Tori said quietly.

Holly nodded, "Right. Never trusted him, he was too smug. Anyway, after he broke your heart. I remember you saying you were going to give up on men. The way you said it sounded more certain than just a broken heart."

Tori was staring at her mother with her mouth hanging open. Jade reached over and pushed up on the singer's jaw.

"See? That's the kind of thing that tells me I was right."

"But we…"

"Mrs. Vega, I didn't admit it to myself until earlier today. At Vasquez Rocks."

"Odd place but… So you two haven't been a couple until tonight? Well, I'm surprised. I was sure you…"

"I know, Dad told us."

"Sweetie, Jade, we're good with this. Jade, we both think you'll be a great addition to the family. Except maybe your taste in movies."

"It was funny!" Tori just shook her head, resigned to her girlfriend's weird sense of humor.

Trina came down the stairs, "What is _that_ doing here?"

"Trina! Behave! Jade's our guest."

Tori pulled Jade into her arms and spoke up, "And she'll be here a lot more from now on…"

"Oh god…" Trina covered her mouth and placed the other hand on her stomach as she raced up the stairs.

"Buy cases of Alka Seltzer," Jade suggested.


End file.
